


Not So Elegant After All

by ByzanTeen



Series: Lusamilf Smut [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, Femdom, Feminization, Girl Penis, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Pokephilia, Rimming, Sluttification, Tentacle Sex, Trans Female Character, bimbofication, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: Bored after traveling the multiverse and dominating other versions of people she's known, including herself, Lusamine looks for a protege. Will Galar's pompous psychic Avery be up to the task? Or will he break under the pressure?
Relationships: Lusamine/Avery (Pokemon), Lusamine/Lusamine (Pokemon), Lusamine/Wicke (Pokemon)
Series: Lusamilf Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399267
Kudos: 8





	Not So Elegant After All

Lusamine sat back in her office chair, enjoying the sensation of Wicke's massive, soft tits gliding up and down her cock. She was pretty sure this was her original Wicke, from the loving look in her eyes, but she'd been picking up so many stray copies of people during her interdimensional travels it was always hard to be certain. Lusamine never expected a career change from Pokemon conservationist CEO to dimension-hopping corporate sex tyrant, but the Nihilego had opened her eyes to so many things. After that, stealing the technology to travel dimensions from the mindbroken cocksleeve of a Lusamine that had first contacted her was no challenge. She still kept that one in her bedroom, as a special prize. Lusamine's life was far more interesting ever since she'd felt the touch of the Ultra Beasts.

Lusamine's attention at the moment was divided between the efforts of her loving, obedient Wicke and a series of computer monitors. She was currently scoping out a number of disgraced gym leaders, washed out champion challengers, and gang bosses to help run her new enterprise. She needed someone talented with both people and pokemon, but not someone who'd be noticed if they went missing. The revitalized Aether Foundation wasn't ready for that much heat, yet. Not after Lusamine's old family had run off to scheme with some brat and her alternate-self had pissed off the only other organization in the multiverse that had access to easy dimension hopping technology. No, if Lusamine wanted to hire someone who _wasn't_ just a parralel version of some existing Aether employee, she needed to comb the alleys, isles, and forgotten ruins all over for some piece of neglected talent. Thankfully Aether Foundation surveillance was plentiful, and easy to use for this purpose.

It was on a single, small window of a monitor to her left Lusamine fell in lust at first sight. An arrogant blonde who had no qualms about playing dirty to win, even against children. His manner of dress may have been eccentric but his skill with Psychic-Types was undeniable. Lusamine simply had to have him. She'd mold his talent, hone his edge, and provide him with whatever carnal delights that powered mind of his desired in exchange for his loyalty. Barking a quick order, Lusamine ordered her staff to find everything they could on the young man. As the staff hurried around databases and filing cabinets, Lusamine shuddered and painted Wicke's face and tits with her hot cum, the still-active inherited venom of the Nihilegos causing Wicke to twitch in pleasure as it soaked into her skin. Leaving her longtime lover to satisfy herself, Lusamine dressed to go out.

It was in Wedgehurst Station, a train station found in the southern Galar region, that Lusamine found the trainer she'd been searching for. Avery, he was called. She was able to dig up quite some dirt on him, a miserable failson of an esteemed dynasty of Psychic-Type gym leaders. The station was empty save for him at the time, and he himself was distracted by intense examination of some sort of train ticket or pass. Lusamine absolutely had to stop him from leaving, if he found purpose elsewhere he'd be much harder to sway to her employ. 

"Hello, Avery." Lusamine said, mere inches behind the distracted man.

"AH!- er, uh- Ah-HA! My Future Sight told me you'd approach...." Avery trailed off, his bluff undermined by his increasingly apparent ignorance.

"Lusamine. President and CEO of the Aether Foundation, dedicated to giving Pokemon and trainers alike... a new lease on life." Lusamine smiled as she futilely extended a hand to the shocked Avery, who did not return the gesture.

"Ah yes, of course I know of you and your most esteemed, aetheric foundation." Avery had no clue who this apparently-important woman was or why she seemed to know _him_ , but he had a very important train to catch and was trying his best to smooth this conversation along. "Why has such an elegant woman as you come to me at this time?"

"I need a powerful, talented psychic for my foundation. To help keep the Psychic-Types tame, and our visitors safe. Surely a member of the premier Psychic-Type dynasty in all of Galar is worthy of such a task, am I correct?" Lusamine laid on the implicit praise thick, along with a reminder of Avery's failings to hopefully remind him of how few options he has.

"I see..." Avery paused a moment. The businesswoman clearly had a high opinion of his skills, and to make things even better she didn't seem to know he was all but ejected from his family's gym! Forget some stupid dojo, Avery had the chance to hone his skills at a multinational Pokemon rescue corporation. This was perfect! Avery breathed in...

"I accept!" he said, elated. His giddy joy preventing him from noticing Lusamine's cruel smile.

* * *

Lusamine was prepared to do anything to ensure Avery would succeed at his role, as her eventual second-in-command at Aether Foundation. And in his innocent ignorance, so was Avery. When he arrived at Aether Foundation, however, he was... beyond shocked. Employees being taken by every manner of Pokemon he had seen, and at least a half-dozen that he'd never thought existed. It was an absolute storm of sexual indiscretion, and Lusamine simply led him past all of it to her office. There he sat down, half-terrified, and listened to Lusamine explain the true nature of what her work was. How the Ultra Beasts had made her stronger, lustier, more dominant. And above all, how she wanted that for him too. To mold him in her image as someone she could rely on. In exchange, she promised Avery a leadership role that mattered and the psychic powers that had separated him from his kin. Avery was nervous, but having already given up his chance to train at the Isle of Armor, he accepted.

He was led to a large machine in the center-room of the floor they were on. An Ultra Wormhole generator. The same one that Lusamine stepped into so long ago that made her what she is today. Lusamine's cock grew hard just thinking about the delicious corruption she experienced. With a vague warning to Avery about encountering a unique ordeal within, she turned on the machine and sent Avery into the Ultra Deep Sea. As the portal closed behind him, Lusamine sat with eager anticipation, sitting down and stroking her corrupted cock to the thoughts of the cute, somewhat androgynous boy turned into an effective dominant deviant just like she was.

Unfortunately for Lusamine, Avery was not quite made out of the same material as she was. Where Lusamine eagerly accepted the guiding touches of the Nihilego swarm, Avery panicked and fought. And whenever he fought, he lost. Their tentacles threw his clothing aside and wormed their way into his tight, but decidedly _not_ virgin ass, as well as his gasping mouth and ultimately his brain. The direct, sudden application of the Nihilego's neurotoxins quickly fried Avery's higher thought processes. His limited psychic powers were no defence against the overwhelming pleasure being forced into him. Avery's cock erupted in near-constant orgasm, as the increasingly energetic Nihilego swarm eroded his mind and shaped his body with their toxins. Growth hormones forcefully stimulated, logic centers of the brain burnt out, every inch of his body a toy for the swarm.

Soon the Nihilego had finished their changes and resorted to simply fucking the boy senseless, his new tits bouncing freely as the tentacles slammed into his ass two to three at a time. The only sounds coming from Avery's frequently occupied mouth were muffled moans and loud cries for more. His cock had long stopped most physical signs of orgasm, and now hung limp between his legs at it occasionally let out minor drools of cum. Avery's hands were bound above him but he didn't care, this constant orgy of toxic lust was all he lived for now. Insofar as he was capable of thinking about the outside world, he only wanted to join in on the debauchery he'd seen during his initial visit to Aether Foundation. An unrestrained slut for all maner of new, strange cocks to stretch and shape. For now though, the mind-altering Ultra Beasts within this cave would provide him all the pleasure he sought, from as many angles as his body could take.

Time passes strangely in Ultra Space. During what could have been anywhere from days to months for Avery, not minutes had passed for Lusamine sitting outside. This was to her benefit, of course, she didn't want to wait long to see her shining pupil ready to truly take after her. When the portal reopened and a human form fell out, Lusamine was all but ready to lead her trainee back to the office.... before she _noticed_. This was no trainee, no future partner, no Ultra Beast enhanced psychic leader of a man. This was some.... brainless busty boy bimbo still absolutely covered in Nihilego fluids. Within moments of Avery becoming aware of his surroundings, he had thrown himself facefirst onto Lusamine's still exposed cock.

"Mmmph, please fuck me Mistress, please please please I need a real cock inside me" Avery babbled lust-crazed please every time his head rose for breath. As Lusamine slammed her cock down his throat out of half lust and half frustration, she decided the least he could do is use him for the only remaining thing he'd be good for. With a snap of her fingers, a single nihilego - _her_ Nihilego - floated down to her side and arranged Avery in a proper position for Lusamine to fuck him without much effort. As she sunk her cock into Avery, once again a failure, she thought up new plans. There was always plenty of room at Aether Foundation for someone like Avery... if he could be kept in check.

* * *

"Hiya folks! Welcome to Aether Foundation! How can I like, make your stay totally elegant today?" Avery was looking far from elegant. Dressed in obscene two-piece sting bikini that did nothing to hide his tits (barely smaller than Wicke's legendary breasts) or his constantly leaking cock. His hat was also gone, now his hair was done up in absurdly large twintails, held up by "psychic enhancement" hairclips Lusamine had recovered from Avery's belongings. They may not give him any extra powers, but they did focus his brainwaves enough that he could just barely behave like a regular person. An extremely dim, extremely slutty, regular person with no sense of decency. In other words, he was the exact image Lusamine wanted to get across for her Welcome Committee, to ensure any of her approved guests had an _extraordinary_ visit.

"My name's Avery, but most of the visitors call me Savory cuz of how good I taste! Wanna try?" Avery turned around and pulled down his lewd, unprotective garment to reveal his cute, clean, still somehow tight hole. As Lusamine watched a visiting representative from a gang dressed all in blue dive his face into the bimbo boy's butt over a security camera, she was satisfied that her trip to Galar was far from a waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this mindfucked madness? Check out my twitter at https://twitter.com/ByzanWrites


End file.
